Fixing the Broken
by ThatOneAnimeNut
Summary: AU. Depressed Maka is submitted to Death City Mental Institute for Young Adults. During her stay she meets a group of other teenagers with varying degrees of crazy and begins to inspect herself and the reasons behind her problems, as well as her new friends'. Is Maka as insignificant as she feels, or can she fix whats been broken? lot's of SoMa and KidxLiz. Cannon parings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's ThatOneAnimeNut! I'm already writing a story, but I'm a little fresh out of ideas for it right now so I thought I'd try one of these! I've always loved these stories and I kind of have an idea of where this would go. So yeah. Also, I always strive to make the characters in character, but because I have some inner turmoil surrounding this area the characters may be more depressed than they normally would be. But hey, they're in a looney bin so it can only get better right? I hope you like this. Also, I'm not going to have service for the next week to ten days, so today through Wednesday will be the last time I update in aforementioned amount of time. Man, life is gonna get exciting trying to juggle two fanfics at once! Ok, enough of my jabber. Enjoy ****_Fixing the Broken _****chapter 1. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

"Today, I want you guys to write down a list about your family. Just whatever comes to mind. It can be a feeling, a person, a pet even. Maybe an action. Whatever you like, you can't do anything wrong in this exercise."

Hmm. I write down a 1.) On my lined piece of paper. Or maybe I should go with bullets. Yeah, bullets sound good. I erase the 1 and put a neat little bullet.

_* Fighting_. There was plenty of that at home. At least, there used to be.

_* Papa_. No, wait. I cross out _Papa_ and put _Cheater_.

* Papa _Cheater. _Thats better.

_* Anger. _Of course. Who wouldn't be angry to find their husband with a hooker.

_* Disappointment_. Maybe I should explain.

My name is Maka Albarn. I'm 15, daughter of Spirit and Kana. When I tell my story I always ask where to start, and I'm always told to start at the beginning, so that's what I'm going to do for you.

I grew up in east Death City. It's a nice place, with nice parks, nice schools, and nice middle class families. The lawns are fairly well kept and green. Newspapers are tossed on the front steps of houses at 6:30 in the morning on Sundays. There are a couple strategically placed bus stops at the ends of neighborhoods and school starts at 8:30. It's not a place where you'd expect people to be unhappy, but no matter how much Mama and Papa liked to pretend, we just weren't happy. They didn't get along to begin with, but when Mama caught Papa with some other lady it was like a war declaration. Every day after school they were arguing, and by the time freshmen year rolled around I was done. I started cutting myself. Letting out every bad feeling I didn't want to deal with, it seemed like the best idea I'd had in a long time, and with my secret, I was ok for a little while.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, That was a really short kind of intro, but never fear, I'm working on chapter 2 pronto. It shouldn't take me more than 45 minutes. Thanks for reading! Please offer me authors caffeine by favoriting, following, and reviewing. ^^ **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I have a follow and a favorite already! Thanks a ton Rafanan! Author Caffeine, it's real I swear. Every time I get a little email from It's a little more excited fuel in my system for writing. So without further adieu here is chapter 2. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

My bus stop is about three blocks from home. After tuning out to all the obnoxious kids on the bus, I pull down my long sleeves and nod to the bus driver, then start home. I usually have an argument with myself on whether to hurry home so I can relax, or walk slowly to delay the explosive argument I know I'll come home to. Today was a Thursday, the day I usually bring all my history homework home to study. Neither car was at the house, so I let myself in with the black house key in my backpack. I head up to my room and start my homework. It doesn't take very long, since I remember almost everything from my notes. I put on a music playlist and head downstairs for a snack. There's nothing in the fridge except peanut butter and tuna. Appetizing. Papa was supposed to buy groceries today, so that'll probably be the subject of tonights battle. I subconsciously run a finger down my arm at the thought. I hear a car door slam, and I jump. I deduced it was Papa because you can hear Mama's footsteps leading to the door. Sure enough a the door opened and I saw his russet hair in the living room. No groceries, of course. But he did stop to buy a bottle of wine, judging by the paper bag in his hand.

"Maka!" He calls. God help me, he's already a little tipsy.

"Yep." I answer in a monosyllable. I'm not going to bother to hide my disgust.

"How was school?" He asks out of formality. I've been though this cycle to many times to think he'll actually listen if I told him it was like every other day, and I sit alone in the library during lunch.

"Fine." Has he even noticed I haven't said a full sentence since this time last year? I turn to walk upstairs. I swear, he wouldn't care if he never saw me again. I hear Mama's steady footsteps as she opens the door, and pause. When she opens the door I notice how angry she looks already. I'm told I look like her, since we both have the same ash blonde hair and green eyes. I hope my face doesn't scowl like hers though. Her eyes flick to Papa, who sits on the couch. Without a word sets her bag on the table and inspects the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to buy groceries."

Called it. That's my cue to disappear upstairs and try not to listen to them. It never works though, their voices are like gunshots though the floorboards. I try to ignore it but eventually the anger and helplessness wells up. By the time it's 10:00 they have stopped shouting, and there are neat red lines on my arm with blood dripping off my elbow into the sink.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter. Sh*t is about to hit the fan guys. But it is 11:50 p.m. over here and I will see you lovely people later. Also, if you like my writing check out my other story "****_After Asura Recovery and More Wounds Yet to Come?"_****. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! This will probably be the last chapter for a over a week. Also, a guest review reminded me I wanted to say this disclaimer of sorts. I have never been to a mental hospital, so my knowledge of mental hospitals is limited at best. I did have a friend who went, and I've read some books where the setting is a mental hospital, but other than that not really. Not to mention I don't know that much about disorders other than the teenage package, i.e. depression, anxiety, self harm. So I think the disorders will be realistic, but for entertainment and plot purposes the mental hospital may be a little different than someone else's experience. In other news, this story already has 3 follows 2 favorites and 2 reviews! Your contribution is very much appreciated! So thank you, and enjoy chapter 3. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

Every day is the same. I wake up, and eat breakfast if I have enough time. I grab the backpack I packed yesterday and walk to the bus stop with my headphones in. School is monotonous, I'm not gonna lie. People think just because I'm a straight A student I enjoy school, but I don't. Maybe I would if I had friends, but my school is so ridiculously cliche and no one wants to be friends with a nerd, and I don't want to be caught up in the drama that comes with having friends. It's just as well. Friends would get in the way of my studies, and I don't need that. It's been harder and harder to keep my grades up. Last quarter I got a B on my Algebra semester exam, so my Semester average was a A-. Mama and Papa didn't yell, didn't take anything away, just gave me this look. But before I went upstairs Mama passed me and said: 'If you accept mediocracy like this your going to be just like your Papa.'

No pressure or anything.

So after coming home and triple checking my homework, (even though I'd rather just enjoy the quiet while I can) I get to hear Mama and Papa yell. Papa is becoming increasingly alcoholic, he always had a bit of a weekend habit, but now it's becoming ridiculous. I already don't know why Mama puts up with him, and why she isn't done yet, so I don't know why it came as a surprise when she finally was.

It's Sunday night. The weekend was uneventful. I spent most of my time at the local dog park, where it mostly rained. That's OK, I like the rain. It's so clean and turns everything into a nice blurry grey tone. And the silence. I think I like the silence best. When I get home it's 7:00, and I'm listening to Linkin Park. Mama went shopping today, since it's always less crowded on Sundays, and she isn't home yet. Papa isn't here either, which is probably bad. I sit on the couch and open up a book. A rainy night and a good fantasy novel. What could possibly be more pleas-

**_Bang! _**

Shit.

Mama's home. And Papa. Oh god, Mama must have had to give him a ride home.

"Spirit, I just don't understand what the hell goes through that head of yours. You could have crashed the car!"

"I was not! I am not drunk!"

"You smell of shots you lying bastard."

_Good to see you both. Have a good day? I did, until now. _I think to myself. Or maybe I did say it aloud. Either way they haven't noticed me sitting there. I get up and head upstairs. Maybe if I take a shower I won't hear them.

"Spirit I want a divorce."

...

I stand there in shock for a second. Then I run the rest of the stairs two steps at a time. I barely reach the toilet before I start heaving. After a while I'm not sure if it's the puking that's shaking my body, or the dry sobs. My vision is blurry with tears that I wont cry, and even though I emptied my system I still feel sick. I must look pathetic hunched over the toilet with hair falling out of it's pigtails. Once I regain balance, I crawl to the sink and let my feelings run down the drain in watery, pink, rivers. This is it. This will be the last time, because tomorrow I'm breaking the habit.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuun. The plot thickens. Not that it's a mystery or anything, I think you guys can predict what happens. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: DO NOT ATTEMPT SUICIDE, YOU ARE IMPORTANT AND LOVED. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO TRIGGERS PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Everything is ready. I have the razor blades set on the upstairs bathroom counter. I even turned all my homework in early to my teachers. Old habits die hard I guess, I just don't want to leave anything unfinished. I thought about leaving a suicide note, but let's be honest: they probably won't notice I'm gone, much less care. I'm getting off the school bus. I turn and say; "Thank you" to my bus driver. He looks a little confused, but smiles graciously all the same. The walk home is monotonous as ever, but I try to make it last. When I get home there is an ironic little surprise on the table. A handwritten note.

**_Maka, We need to talk about the divorce, I'll be home soon. This is for the best. Love Mama. _**

I want to laugh. Now she thinks of me. Well, it's too late. I take a pen out of my backpack and write; **'****_F*** you both. Love Maka.' _**I usually filter my language, but it's not like I'll be around for them to lecture me. I go upstairs and set my backpack in my room. I put on a black T-shirt so I can easily reach my wrists. My hand passes all the scars and cuts I'd made and traced down closer to my hand then I'd ever cut before.

I'm always a little detached when I hurt myself, and this is no different. Blood wells up on my wrist and streams down my fingers. There is so much of it. I hear someone screaming, and I don't think it's me. I feel myself getting light headed, and fading away and finally a shock of me hitting the floor and an ashy flutter of my pigtails.

* * *

**A/N: It gets better**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys. Big file upload today, I didn't have internet for a week but I was super busy the whole time. From here on out the story should pick up quite a bit, so let me know what you think and if the characters are too ooc. I'm sorry the last chapter was really scary and depressing. **

**Thanks.**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

This is all wrong.

I should be dead, not in a hospital smock listening to some know-it-all shrink who looks like they have a broom shoved up their ass. I've been in this hospital for a couple of days, with my parents fading in and out of rooms like ghosts, afraid of looking me in the eye. Now I'm getting the "why did you try to kill yourself" talk. I'm mostly tuning her out and studying the conveniently long sleeves of my aforementioned smock, but I pick up bits of what she's saying.

"Teenage depression is a serious problem."

You know what else is a serious problem? Neglectful parenting.

"You really should have contacted the suicide hotline or sought help from an adult you trust."

I don't trust adults, or did you listen to that part?

"I carefully selected a mental facility to help you get back on your feet."

Blah blah bla- wait, what?

"You _WHAT?" _I stand up quickly and almost fall from the lightheadedness.

"Calm down Maka, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Not as bad as it sounds? You're sending me to the loony bin and, what, you want me to treat it like vacation?" I know I'm making a scene, but I don't care.

"You should treat it like an opportunity."

"An opportunity to explore a padded cell? Do my parents know about this?" It's probably bratty of me to pull the parent card, but I doubt they want it buzzing around the neighborhood that I'm in the nuthouse.

"When I talked to them they thought it was a great idea, and it's also standard rehabilitation." The shrink adjusts her glasses, like she deals with this all the time.

"I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were." The therapist said calmly. When I don't say anything she continued. "It's really a nice place, professionals will see to your quick recovery and you'll be around teenagers your age who are overcoming their own obstacles."

"And all their imaginary friend's obstacles too, of course." I mumble, but it's no use fighting. There isn't a comeback in the world that can get me out of this one.

So after a brief and awkward meeting where my parents signed the paper to my exile, I'm sitting in the car and avoiding eye contact with either one of them. We are going back to the house to get some of my stuff for a few weeks at the mental hospital. Currently I'm wearing a long sleeved polo shirt and skinny jeans my parents bought at one of the big box stores near the hospital, and they're only a size or two big. I guess my parents aren't completely stupid. I stare out the window and wait until we get to the house. It looks the same, which I find irritating.

They say Mama was the one who found me, and in hindsight I think the screaming makes sense. We walk up to room and mom gets a duffle bag she also bought while I was at the hospital.

"Just get a few changes of clothes. You don't have that many, so I though you could pick out some shirts and stuff at a store."

A bribe maybe? I haven't spoken at all to them since, well. A long time. I'm making it pretty obvious I'm not happy about the insane asylum thing though. I throw in some underwear and my plaid skirts and shirts. I notice Mama's eyes widen a little when she sees all my shirts are long sleeved.

"Ok, I'm done." I say. Mama jumps a little, and I can't help but think how quiet my voice is.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I have a few days at Grandmas, then I have no service, so I'm uploading the 6 chapters I finished today, tomorrow, and thursday. Then I don't know how long i will be gone, but hopefully not longer than a week. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again. So I'm wondering if people read Authors notes or not? I always do, because it's the authors story and I feel like I should care about what else they have to say, but I also see people skipping over it like "I wanna read the storeh!"**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut **

* * *

"Maka, we're here." Papa says gently. I lift up my head as we pull into an empty parking lot.

Mama also comments. "It has a beautiful garden in the back." I roll my eyes. It's absolutely fake how pleasant they're being to each other.

The building is tall and beige. There are lots of windows, and the front doors are big and automatic. There is a little sign saying, "Welcome to Death Cities Mental Institute for Young Adults!"

The lady at the front desk sits up straighter when we come in. "Hi! Welcome, how may I help you?"

Papa takes the lead and holds up a business card. "Hey, we have an appointment with, Marie Muh-jol-near?"

"Ms. Mjolnir? Yes, are you the Albarns?"

"Thats right."

"Hold on just a minute." She types something on her computer and stands up. "Just take a seat and she'll be right with you."

We sit down and wait. My eyes are automatically drawn to the window. Suddenly we hear arguing.

"Liz I promise I wont increase her dosage unless it becomes an issue. Yes, I will tell you. Now I have to go, just go back to Free Time." A woman with honey blonde hair and warm eyes comes into the room. "Hello! You must be Spirit and Kana." My parents nod. "I'm Marie. And you're Maka, right?" She holds out her hand, and I reluctantly take it. She gives me a huge smile. "All right! Let's give you a tour. You two can come too but you don't have to." My parents look at each other awkwardly.

"Actually, I think it would be best for Maka to leave her with you." Mama says. She looks at me with that same questioning expression she's been watching me with since the hospital.

"I have to get to work." Papa says, brushing red hair out of his eyes, and his eyes flick nervously from the door to me to Marie. I also glance at Marie- what could be so nerve racking about this lady? It's like she's made of butterflies and rain- oh.

Eyepatch. Got it. How the heck did I miss that before?

Marie raises her eyebrows. "Oh. OK then, I'll see you two later." They leave out the automatic doors. I watch the car roll away and feel a lump in my throat. Marie waits for me to swallow it and turn around before she says: "Come on Maka. I'll show you the main rooms and then I'll have some of our other residents show you around." I nod. I'm determined not to reveal anything. I didn't ask to be saved, and I didn't ask to be fixed. I'm not crazy.

"This is the second floor, it's for 15-16 year olds and it's where you will be staying. First floor is the lobby and councilors office, as well as the gym."

Gym? Fantastic. I'm liking this less and less.

"These are the rooms. They're pretty Spartan, you get a bed and a table and the room is plain white. You do get to paint your door though. Nothing explicit of course, but it can make you feel like somethings yours. You can see everyone else's doors."

I looked at the doors we passed and tried to analyze the kind of people who lived behind them. There was one blue one with a big black star in the middle and a messy black signature of some kind at the bottom. The one across from it was light yellow with a pink flower and a name 'Tsubaki.' Those two looked kind of normal, but the next one was plain white with a little black name 'Crona,' only the black trailed off like the painter had been distracted and then had violent red splatters, like it had been attacked with a paintbrush. A red 'R' was visible and then it trailed off like the painter had been dragged away. Oookaaayy.

One of the doors was painted blue with a tall giraffe on the side. The door read 'Liz and Patti.' The name Liz was neat and bold, and the name Patti was big and loopy, like a younger kid's writing.

"Are there roommates?" I ask.

Marie jumps and turns around. Oh yeah, she hasn't heard my voice before. "We try to let kids have their own rooms, but if we get really full or if a patient insists then we make exceptions.

"So Liz and Patti...?"

"Sisters."

I continue walking, but slow down to study a black and white symmetrical door.

A boy whose name is probably Ox, is apparently very interested in algorithms.

Kim D, whose door is grey and blue is next to a girl named Jacquelyn whose door is purple and green.

Harvar: His door is also grey with a red stripe going through the middle.

These kids seem pretty normal to me, with a few quirks.

"This will be your room Maka. You can go ahead and paint it later today in Therapeutic Activities. Put your bag in there and Nygus will go through it with you later."

The door is white, there is a little window up on top, and the inside of the room is bare. The bedsheets are white, the table is a a light brown with two large drawers and two small ones. I set my bag on the table and turn to leave before I see the door across the hall from me. It's red, with little piano keys running around the edge. In the middle it says SOUL EATER in big gothic lettering. A wide painted grin is next to it with pointed teeth. I'm going to assume Soul Eater is not this persons real name, because who the heck names their child Soul Eater?

"Maka? Come on, we're going to continue."

"That's it. This is the common room for your floor. There's books, a TV, and couches, and board games, so you can socialize during free time in here if you like." The common room is big and a pleasant yellow color. The couches are squashy and coffee brown. Theres a few kids playing a board game, and a few more watching _Adventure Time _on the TV. Still others are chatting on the couch. It almost looks like a high school lobby without the bullies.

What am I saying? These kids are psycho, remember?

"Liz, Tsubaki, would you come over here?" Two girls get up from the couches and walk over. One is tall and thin with brown hair, and one is also tall but curvy with long black hair.

"Hey Marie, what's going on?" The brown haired one asks. Instead of answering Marie turns to me.

"Maka, this is Liz and Tsubaki. You can stick with them if you want, and they'll show you around." So I'm going to be escorted by one of the giraffe sisters and the yellow and pink flower girl. They seem normal enough.

Liz raises her eyebrows at Marie like "Thanks for asking!" but Tsubaki just smiles at me.

"Hey Maka! I'm Tsubaki!" She holds out her hand, and I take it.

"Nice to meet you." I try to keep a straight face, after all I don't belong here.

"Oh my god you're adorable." Liz laughs. "I know it's the funny farm and everything, but I think your going to like it here Maka. You've probably figured it out, 'cause you look like a brainiac and all, but I'm Liz Thompson."

First day and I've already been pegged as a nerd, but it didn't feel like an insult somehow. I shake hands with Liz.

"Hey, I wonder what time it is." Tsubaki asks.

"Oh I'm sure its almost lunch time. Trust Marie to always give the new kid a square meal right off the bat. Come on Maka, want to meet our merry band of misfits?" Liz leans in close to me and grins.

"Don't introduce us like that! We're really a lot of fun, Maka." Tsubaki smiles sweetly.

"Don't let Ms. Optimism fool you, We're down right weird. But so is everyone, so pick your brand of crazy I say!"

I don't know what else to say, so I say: "Um... so. To lunch?"

Liz cracks up, grabs our shoulders and says: "To lunch!"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I must impress upon you that I have never been to a mental hospital. The ****purpose of this story is a.) To entertain fans by presenting the characters in a different setting that gives the opportunity to explore my view of their strengths and weaknesses in a different way. b.) To offer a sort of comfort to people who are going through these problems and subliminally encouraging them to get help. I'm not trying to make light of any of the problems presented in this story. Except for maybe Black Stars.  
**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a sort of "Enter the Gang" chapter. Sorry it took so long to get to this point. Enjoy chapter 7.**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

Whoa. I just sit down at a table and suddenly I'm being yelled at by something that I immediately register as a spiky blue monkey.

"Hi." I say. I feel my eyelids peel back from the sheer force of this guys presence. "I'm Maka."

"THAT"S A CUTE NAME FOR SOMEONE LITTLE LIKE YOU. BUT THEN AGAIN, NO ONE CAN HAVE AS AWESOME A NAME AS ME!"

"Stop yelling you freak, people are staring." Liz puts her almost empty tray down on the table.

"Your just jealous you can never be as big as I am skeleton girl!" Liz moves to hit him but Tsubaki intervenes.

"Black Star, please sit down. It's Macaroni and Cheese today." Tsubaki smiles, and Black Star wavers.

"All right, I'll sit down for you Tsubaki." Silence, thank goodness. "PRETTY BIG OF ME HUH?" He laughs. Holy crap he's loud.

"Oh, yes." More smiles. Does Tsubaki like this guy?

"Sis!" A blonde girl gives Liz what I can only call a glomp from behind. This must be Patti. She's shorter than Liz, with curves like Tsubaki. There's another kid with her, a boy with black hair, except for three white stripes on the side of his head. What the heck is up with boys and strange hair here?

"Hello Liz. Your symmetry is remarkable today." He says earnestly. Liz rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same. Kid looks at me. "Hi. Are you new? I like your pigtails."

"Yeah, I'm Maka." He seems really normal, except for maybe a little feminine. What's he here for?

He holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you Maka, I'm Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid. Everyone does."

"Ok." We shake hands and both sit down. Kid's eye suddenly twitches.

"Patti... Where is Soul?"

"Gosh, I don't know Kid. What's up?"

"We are going to have to refigure arrangements for the table with Maka."

What? Am I being dissed?

"With seven of us... dammit, dammit, dammit." He starts muttering under his breath. "The table... Might be asymmetrical..."

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Liz says sarcastically.

"But..." I start. "Kid, you're not even symmetrical, I mean, look at your hair."

"Uh oh." Patti giggles.

Kid slams his head on the table. "I know it! I'm scum! Asymmetrical garbage! I shouldn't even be alive! I should just die!"

...

"It's kind of a touchy subject." Liz explains. "Kid's OCD, not your fault, he's always like this." She gets up and sits down next to Kid. "Come on Kid, no one even notices your hair, besides Marie's always telling me it's the inside that counts." She keeps on talking to him like this until Kid sits up and grins at her. "Thank you Liz. Anyway, Maka, what are you here for?"

He got over that fast.

"Well... um..."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want, but I have Anxiety." Tsubaki says.

"THEY JUST WANT TO MAKE ME SEEM SMALL!" Black Star yells.

"Shut up Black Star!" Everyone says.

"I'm OCD." Says Kid, unnecessarily.

"I already said that dumbass." Says Liz. "I'm anorexic." She shrugs like its no big deal but this is the first time I've seen her frown today.

"I'm crazy!" Patti laughs. "Hey Maka, do you like giraffes?"

"Yeah...?"

"Yay! Me too!"

"So, what do we do now?" I ask after I'd finished my lunch.

Liz makes some sort of wavy hands. "Arts and Crafts with Sid!" She must mean therapeutic activities or whatever it was Marie told me about. Before I leave the cafeteria a tall lady with dark skin and pale eyes walks up to me.

"Hello Maka? I'm Nygus. I'm going help you set up your room and give you your schedule." I nod quickly. I haven't said much all day, but I feel a lot more uncomfortable around the councilors than I did with the Liz and Tsubaki's friends.

Nygus and I walk back to my room. Now I can match most of the rooms to the faces. Patti and her giraffes, Black Star the star, Kid the symmetry freak, and so on. The door to my room is plain white and open.

Nygus starts to go through my bag. "I'm afraid I'm going to be taking away your electronics, you can enjoy those when you recover." She explains as she removes my iPod. I nod. I should've expected this, but it's still torture seeing her take away my music. She picks up one of my training bras. "Bras can be used for suicide attempts, so I'll be taking those too." I nod to that, but squirm uncomfortably when she asks me to change and to give her my bra. After that mortifying ordeal, she removes my razors. "You can shave in the bathrooms in the morning showers, where I can supervise you. You're a smart girl, do I need to explain this one?" I shake my head, but there is no way I'm showering in front of everyone with my scars, and the two bandages around my wrists.

"Alright. This looks good to me Maka. I hope you have an easy recovery with us." She smiles warmly at me. I nod. "What's wrong, don't you talk?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I say. My voice is raspy and quiet.

"Good. It's a lot harder to have respond to therapy when you don't talk. You stick with Tsubaki, OK? She's a good egg, and she'll help you if you ask."

"I will." I stumble for a minute, and then she turned to her cart I said: "Thanks."

She turns to me with her hands full of paints. "You're welcome, I haven't heard a thank you in years. These are for your door. Nothing explicit, and no misuse of paints or your door privileges will be revoked."

Again, I nod. I accept a paintbrush from her and get to work. Once in an art class I learned about this thing called 'point perspective' so I use what I know to draw an empty room in shades of light brown, the color of my living room. Then I draw a hearth casting a warm light over the rest of the room. Then I draw the shadow of a person stretching partway across the floor then up the wall. I give the shadow my signature pigtails and write my name in green across the shadows chest. My door isn't flashy or showy, but it's me. Marie was right, painting the door really does help.

I give the paints and brushes back to Nygus, who has been watching me carefully this whole time.

"Very expressive Maka." Nygus says. "Here is your schedule. You have a half hour left of Therapeutic Activities, then you have Group Therapy at 2. You can go to Therapeutic Activities, or I can excuse you until Group."

"What are Therapeutic Activities?"

"Arts mainly. Sometimes Sid lets you play music or brings his dog."

"If you would excuse me that would be great." I look at my feet, but I think Nygus nods.

"OK, but you do have to go to Group. I'll ask one of the kids to check on you and show you the way."

"Thanks Nygus." I pause before asking: "Is there a library?"

"Sort of, we have a book selection in the common room." She points and I walk down the hallway towards where Marie told me about the common room. Among the squashy couches and mountains of board games I find the bookshelf, and pick out a few fantasy and a realistic fiction. I carry them carefully back to my room, and leave the door slightly ajar. I study the schedule Nygus gave me for the first time, which reads:

**8:00 a.m: Wake up**

**8:30 a.m: Optional Shower and Shaving Time**

**9:00 a.m: Breakfast**

**10:00 a.m: Study Hall (Gym on weekends) **

**11:00 a.m: Free Time**

**12:00 p.m: Lunch**

**1:00 p.m: Therapeutic Activities**

**2:00 p.m: Group Therapy:**

**3:00 p.m: Free Time**

**6:00 p.m: Dinner**

**7:00 p.m: Free Time (in Rooms only)**

**8:00 p.m: Free Time (Optional Shower (No Shaving)) **

**10:00 p.m: Lights Out**

**10:30 p.m. Room Checks**

***Maka Albarn: Daily Appointment with Marie Mjolnir at 5:00 p.m.**

I lay my schedule out on my desk and start reading a book. Its a pretty good book for an author I've never heard of. It's the realistic fiction, and it's pretty funny.

I hear someone walking down the hallway, and look up. A boy with messy white hair is slouching down the hallway. I wonder what door he'll go into. I seriously doubt its Ox, because he doesn't look like the algebraic type. Maybe Harvar or Kilik. I freeze when the boy stops at my door. I think he's looking at my painting, probably analyzing me just like I did everyone else. I keep my head down to my book, but look out of the corner of my eye out the small window. The boy is grinning. His bangs cover his eyes, but he has pointy teeth. What the heck? He moves again and I revert my eyes back to my book, but I hear and door open and close as he disappears in the room across from me. The door labeled Soul Eater.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, i was going to spread these out over the days I had internet, but I am way too excitable for that. So thank you guys for the amazing reviews and the follows and favorites I really appreciate it. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

"Maka! I'm supposed to get you for Group Therapy!" Tsubaki peers into my room. "I like your door by the way."

"Thanks." I stand up. I've put on a black hoodie since it was a little cold, it's comfortable and feels safe. I've also traded out my sneakers for a pair of black boots with white straps I found at the store this morning. It's a little silly how a change of clothes can make me feel safer. We meet up with Liz, Patti, and Kid on the way. Kid is arguing with Liz about something of Patti's, who is talking no one in particular about a drawing of a giraffe she did in Therapeutic Activities.

"Kid I don't know what your deal is. Her drawings are none of your damn business." Liz says, her tone bored.

"I just think that as her only guardian-" Kid stops talking when Liz stops and switches sides to me and Tsubaki.

"How's it going Maka?" She asks loudly. "I like your door. Not a lot of people paint all of theirs."

"Thanks. So what do we do in Group Therapy?" I ask. God, I hate my voice.

"We sit in a circle and talk about our feelings." Liz says in a mockingly cheerful tone.

Tsubaki cuts in. "Everyone on our floor goes, but sometimes they split up girls and boys."

"How long have you been here?"

Tsubaki volunteers first. "Two weeks."

Liz snorts. "Over a month. Me and Patti have been here longer than most, because our treatment is a little more long term."

Weeks? A month? I wonder how long I'll have to stay here before they let me out.

"Are you trying to get better?" I think out loud. Oh crap, maybe that was too personal.

Tsubaki nods.

"I wasn't at first, but after a while you start to see the councilors are working with you, not against you." Liz explains. "It's hard sometimes, and every day is different, but I feel really lucky to be here. They take care of us, they feed us. We're safe."

Where does Liz come from where she feels safe in a Psych Ward?

"OK, we have a new resident today. Maka, why don't you stand up." Marie asks me once everyone had sat down. I stand up. Marie prompts me again. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Maka Albarn. I'm from East Death City, I'm fifteen and a freshmen."

People leap into a bunch of questions.

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't your mom a lawyer?"

"You look normal! What did you do to get yourself here?"

I feel my palms get sweaty. Do I really have to answer their questions? I look at Marie for help, and she complies.

"All right, that's enough. Who would like to go first?"

Silence.

"How about we introduce ourselves to Maka. Tsubaki, would you like to go first?"

Tsubaki smiles. "We've already met, but I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. My family moved to Death City from Japan when I was little. I had an older brother, but he died about a year ago. My anxiety developed around then." She is still smiling, but I have nothing to say. Her brother died? She moved from Japan? I don't have time before Patti stands up.

"I'm Patti! Me and Sis didn't have a home, but now we live here and we have food and beds and we're getting better!" She laughs, and Liz glares at her hands.

"I'm Elizabeth Thompson. We've already met." Liz says shortly. She smiles at me. Again, I can only stare.

"I'm Death the Kid. My father is Mayor of Death City, so I'm not the type of person one would expect to find in a Mental Hospital, but I'm here for my Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I just want the world to be balanced and orderly. As well as my living space." Kid says formally.

Someone else rolls in the door on a desk chair. "I'm Dr. Stein and I'm late." It's a man in a white lab coat. His grey hair falls like a mop between his large glasses and his eyes are pale green. "Sorry Marie, but Soul and I had to go a little longer in our session." He gestures behind him, and the white haired boy follows him in. He turns to look at everyone, and I see now his eyes are dark red like the paint on his door.

"What's going on Marie?" He asks. His voice is low and bored.

"We're introducing ourselves to Maka, she's a new resident here." Marie explained.

"That's cool." The white haired kid grins at me. "I'm Soul. Welcome to the nuthouse."

I nod, and Soul sits down between Kid and Black Star.

Marie sighs. "OK, who's next?"

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! WOULD YOU LIKE MY AUTOGRAPH? HERE!"

I feel the intense desire to lean away from the blast of noise. A scribbled on piece of paper lands in front of me and I recognize it as the same signature on Black Star's door.

"Holy crap dude, do you want to give us all a headache?" Soul growls. "You're going to send Pigtails running straight back to the library."

Pigtails? _Pigtails? _

"Soul and Black Star, that's enough!" Marie says. "Anyone else?"

A girl with pink hair stands up. "I'm Kim."

Another girl with long black hair. "I'm Jacquelyn."

A boy with glasses, whose bald except for two pointy tufts on either side of his head. "I'm Ox, top student at South Death City High school."

I also meet Kilik, Hiro, Harvar, and Tsugumi. I notice how very few people say their conditions, and occasionally say a thing or two about themselves. When everyone finishes introductions Marie asks who would like to start. Kid volunteers.

"My mother died when I was very little. I think my OCD started when I went to school and noticed how every one else had a mom, but not me. Everyone had a balanced family, but it was just me and my father. Not only this, but my house was never very tidy. My father has a lot more to worry about than the dishes, naturally. I think that I started to assume that if everything was perfect my Mom would come back. I was a really silly child." He keeps his voice steady, and his golden eyes straight in front of him as though by letting any nervous motion interrupt his posture he would let in doubts.

"Of course it got worse as I entered middle school, with my classmates at all different heights, and the hallways..." He shivered. "Well, it was the epitome of disorder to say the _least_." I can't help but smile when I remember my middle school days, and how that would be a disaster for poor, symmetry obsessed, Kid.

"Of course there were bullies. I was such a weirdo after all, and I'd like to curse the genes that gave me my freakish hair."

Ox is nodding, and even Black Star is being quiet. Liz is watching Kid out of the corners of her dark blue eyes. Patti is staring round eyed at Kid, taking in everything with a calm expression.

"Why didn't you tell your dad? Or tell the bullies about your dad?" Kim asks.

"That wouldn't be fair. Throwing my weight around because of my father? This was a problem I felt like I needed to deal with, because It's one I'll have all my life. My father isn't always going to be there after all." Kid says. He isn't telling us about bullies as a plead for attention, he's telling us the facts. "Some of you here don't even have your fathers behind you now." His eyes flick to Liz so quickly I almost missed it. "Anyhow. By the time I was in freshmen year I was beginning to have breakdowns, depression, and I broke all the mirrors in the house because I hated to look at myself. My father isn't a fool, he was concerned. Finally my obsessive tantrums spread to my school life, and well." He spread his hands. "Here I am." He surveys us all with his face like a mask, eyelids partly covering the top of his iris's and mouth small and slightly turned down.

"You missed a part." Liz says very quietly.

"Yes, well. That's not really mine to tell." Kid allows a smile to cross his carefully expressionless features.

"How long have you been here Kid?" I surprise myself by talking.

"A little over a month, I think." Kid says.

Marie stands, "Well guys, Thats all we have time for today. Thank you Kid, for opening up today. That was very interesting."

Kid nods, and waits for the group to catch up to him. I watch as Liz and Patti, Tsubaki and Black Star, and even Soul join him. Then Liz turns around and waves to me.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" She asks, and Patti giggles.

I let out a smile. I would never admit it to anyone, but an invitation was exactly what I was looking for.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! I'll have service all week, so almost daily updates ^^. **

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

"Ms. Marie?" I peek my head into the staff hallway. Its 5:00, and I'm at her office. It took me awhile to find this hallway, so it's good I left early. There are two doors, one is labeled Marie Mjolnir and the other is labeled Frank N. Stein. I pause to wonder is this guy is for real, and then open the door to Marie's offi- what? It isn't an office at all! It's a small apartment room with a table, a bed, a window overlooking the garden, and a kitchen counter with silver appliances.

"What the..." I mutter under my breath.

I nearly jump out of my skin when someone taps on my shoulder. "Maka?"

"Ah! Marie! I didn't mean to intrude, I just didn't know where your office was I-"

Marie laughs and cuts me off. "Oh don't worry Maka! I'm sorry I'm late, and this _is_ my office, it's just around here, to the left." I peer cautiously around the door and notice another door. "Pretty silly design, huh?" Marie smiles at me.

I agree without thinking. "Yeah. I mean, if this was built to be a hospital with live-in staff..." Marie gives me another one of her grins, and I stop talking.

I let Marie lead me into the office. It's lit with a lamp, giving the peachy walls a warm glow. There are two brown armchairs like the couches in the common room, and a desk with a white laptop standing out among an untidy collection of files with a black desk chair with wheels, like the one Stein rode into Group on.

"Take a seat Maka, whichever seat is fine. You can even have the desk chair if it makes you more comfortable." Marie gestures, and I sit down in the one closest to the corner. Once I sit down, Marie writes something down in her book. Did I do something wrong? Marie sits down in the armchair in front of me. Her posture is like Mama's, she crosses her legs and sets her hands with the clipboard on her knees. It sets me on edge a little. I feel like I'm about to get lectured. Marie instantly uncrosses her legs and leans back, this time only leaving her high heeled black and yellow boots crossed. What was that for? I look up and saw her watching me. She writes on her clipboard and I rearrange my face carefully to resemble what I hoped was Kid's look of impenetrable politeness. Marie writes on the clipboard again. Dammit.

"Ok, so Maka. Today I think that we won't talk about why you're here, unless you want to. Today I think that we should introduce ourselves."

I'm a little taken aback. I figured this would be a rehash of the "Why Did You Try To Kill Yourself" Talk.

"Why?" I blurt out.

"Because your going to be here for at least a couple of weeks, and while I'm glad that you'll talk to me this early, you also look painfully uncomfortable."

Well, at least she's honest. She doesn't beat around the bush too much. But it's easy for people to be straight up about others, I wonder what would happen if I asked her about herself.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask dully.

"That's for you to decide. This isn't about what I want you to say, this is about you, and _your _interests today. So, what do you want to talk about." Marie spreads her hands. Her not-pushiness in unnerving. What does she want?

"So... anything?" I ask. Time for a little experiment on my part.

"I'm sure you have no shortage of things to say swirling around in that head of yours." Marie says encouragingly.

"What happened to your eye?"

...

Marie stares at me, then lightly touches her eyepatch. It has a yellow lightning bolt on it.

"Sorry..." I mutter. Again, the words left my mouth without permission.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I've never had a client ask me that before, well, do you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was about your age, I tried to commit suicide. It was a boyfriend thing, seems pretty silly now. But I jumped out the window of our 3 story apartment building. Foolproof, right? At least I thought so. Well, I woke up in the hospital a few days later and I'd lost sight in my left eye. I guess I hit my head pretty hard, my eye is intact and everything. I'd broken a few bones too.

So, after I'd recovered, I went to a mental hospital. I met so many other people, who'd just hit a roadblock in life, like me. I just wanted to help all them. I made friends, and I stayed in contact with them after I got out. Then I heard that one of my friends from the hospital had committed suicide. It had been their second attempt. Of course, therapy doesn't always work. It's a fact you have to accept in this line of work. But I was absolutely convinced that I could have done more to help. I never wanted to see something like that happen again. So after extensive training, I returned to the mental hospital I was admitted to, and I've been working here ever since."

I looked down at my hands. For the record, I didn't cry. But I think it's safe to say that my experiment was productive.

Marie jumped. "Ah! I'm sorry, that was really long. Um... In short, uh, don't fall on your head. I mean, that's why I wear an eyepatch, I mean uh..." She shook her head a bunch and I surprised myself by stopping her.

"No, that's all right. Thanks for sharing so much with me." I smiled. "So, what about that boyfriend?"

Marie blushes furiously. "Oh, well. He came by my place after I changed schools, I was fixing something and well, I attacked him with a hammer."

My jaw drops. Not the ending I was expecting. "You _WHAT_?"

Marie laughs nervously. "Yep. I was a little angry at him. My friend had just died, and I had a lot of steam to blow off."

"Hey, Marie." A voice from outside. Stein pokes his head in the room. "What's going on?"

"I'm telling Maka about my eyepatch." Marie says.

Stein grins, and the lamp casts an eerie glare on his glasses. "Oh, _that_ story? Don't follow her lead Maka! You'll end up terrorizing the lavatory* equipment."

"I only did that once!"

Stein laughs maniacally. "Whatever you say Marie. I'm going to heat up some coffee, want some?"

"No thanks." Marie says. "It's almost dinner time."

The door shuts, and Marie turns back to me, beaming. "So, what do you think?"

"I think your a public menace and I can't believe they let you counsel." I deadpan, and Marie's face falls. "But thanks for telling your story." I continue. I think I'm ready to talk to her now.

"So." Marie says. "Now that I've shared, what do you want to tell me about yourself?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?"

Oh, God. She's one of those types.

"Um, no, Actually, I don't really have any friends."

I hear the phone ring, and someone answer it. I'm about to explain when another person knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" Marie twists over her armchair. "Stein, I swear; I'm in the middle of an appointment-"

Someone opens the door, and stands slouching in the doorway. White hair brushing the doorframe. "What's up Marie? Phone's for you. I think. It's kind of hard to make out what they're saying." The boy named Soul holds out the phone, and notices me. He grins, showing off his pointy teeth. "What's goin' on, pigtails?"

I frown at him. "Maka."

"No, I think I like Pigtails better." He says calmly.

"How about I call you octopus head?" I say irritably.

Before Octopus Head can reply, Marie holds out the phone to me. "Maka, it's for you. It's your parents, you can answer it outside in the hall if you want."

_My parents? _I immediately feel something weighing on my shoulders, and a rock drop in my gut.

"Oh, and Maka, When you're done you can go ahead and leave. Our session's almost over anyway. I'l see you same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." I say. My voice is quiet again. Is this how I always feel? I feel sick, and that feeling is not encouraged when I see Marie frown and write something on her clipboard. I leave the room and answer the phone in the hallway, next to the table with its' receiver. "Hello?"

Shouting ensues. "Maka! What's going on?" "Makaaaaaa your Papa loves you!" "How is it? It's not too weird is it?" "Makaaaaaa! I made us dolls!" "Spirit, that's creepy." "And what have you done for her?" "Oh. my. god. Just SHUT UP for a millisecond!"

I listen to their call turn into an argument. Just someone kill me now. I feel like something is pressing in on me, and it makes me really want a razor. I start to hyperventilate. I'm about to take off running down the hall when someone yanks the phone out of my hands, punches the end button, and slam it down in its receiver.

Soul glares at me, as if daring me to argue.

I turn my head slowly to look at him, my eye unfocused. I recompose my face in a scowl. "What did your do that for?" I snap, pretending that I'm the same as a moment ago in Marie's office.

"You're welcome." He said pointedly. When I say nothing, he softens a little. "You looked like you were about to jump out a window." He says. "Was that your parents?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

He looked me up and down. Then grabs my arm and started dragging me, despite my protests. "It's dinner time. Let's go. I'm starving, and going hungry on your first day is not cool, trust me."

I almost say thanks, but then he ruins the moment by saying. "Also, you should eat some food, `cause you look like an eight year old, tiny tits."

We bicker all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: *Lavatory: For those who don't know a lavatory is a bathroom. This is reference to Marie destroying a toilet. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow guys I got so many amazing review! Thanks so much! This consists mostly of dinner, I hope you like it because I was cracking up half the time i was writing this. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

Dinner is insane. Soul sits next to Black Star, and I sit next to Tsubaki. Kid was also there, looking like he was about to cry.

"Three on the right and two on the left, maybe, no, no that would never work. Dammit dammit dammit why me, maybe if I skip, oh but then I wouldn't..." He mutters consistently, and I try to ignore him because I know he can't help it, but he's starting to creep me out. Liz and Patti arrive. Liz looks at the choices, and takes microscopic portions from the salad bar. Patti heaps her tray with enough food to make a life sized statue of a- oh no.

When Kid and Liz see the start of her art project they just about have heart attacks and launch in an attempt to dissuade her, Liz saying: "Patti! Don't waste food!" and Kid saying: "And just how were you planning to make that symmetrical without a blueprint?"

Meanwhile, Black Star's table manners could be featured on animal planet, and Soul apparently eats his chicken by dropping into his mouth from above and chewing it with his freaky teeth bared. So, the table sounds like this:

**Black Star**: *Carnivorous noises*

**Tsubaki**: "Black Star that's so gross..."

**Patti**: "AHAHAHAHAHA"

**Liz**: "Patti cut it out!"

**Kid**: "Dammit Patti! If your going to make three of its hooves out of broccoli, you have to make them ALL out of broccoli!"

**Liz**: "Kid, shut up and get the broccoli off the ground!"

**Soul**: "Oh, dude that's freaking nasty."

**Tsubaki**: "Black Star! That's been on the floor!"

**Kid**: "YOU FOOL! NOW IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!"  
**Patti**: "Stop eating my giraffe!"

**Liz**: "...I give up..."

**Me**: "Is it always like this...?"

**Tsubaki**, **Liz** and **Soul**: "Always."

**Black Star**: "A GOD NEEDS HIS FOOD! I'M GOING BACK FOR THIRDS!"

**Nygus**: "Liz... You _have _to eat more than that or I'm going to have to report you."

**Liz**: "Yeah yeah, I'll have some pasta, which is ridiculously high in fat and salt, does that make you happy?"

**Nygus**: "I'm going to fill you up a tray, and you have to eat it all."

**Black Star**: "I'LL EAT IT! I'LL EAT IT NO PROBLEM! I'M A GOD AFTER ALL!"

**Nygus**: "Everyone else needs to eat, and clean up that mess you made! You too Patti, Don't waste food. I want that off the floor by the time I get back."

**Patti**: "Aww..."

**Kid**: "Well, now _that _nightmare is over."

**Soul**: "I thought you were into it."

**Kid**: "That asymmetrical abomination? Hardly."

**Soul**: "..."

**Liz**: "How the hell am I supposed to eat this? When you said tray, I didn't think you meant frickin' thanksgiving dinner!"

**Nygus and I**: "But... It's just a potatoes and chicken."

**Black Star**: "DID SOMEONE SAY THANKSGIVING DINNER?"

By the time dinner is over, I feel like I'm going schizophrenic with everyone arguing, but I also feel like laughing. Something I haven't felt like doing in a long time.

"So Maka, now we have free time in our rooms only, since we're not allowed to go to the bathroom right after meals." Says Liz.

"Yeah, I know." She knows I have a schedule, why is she telling me this?

"Well, we were planning on hanging out in Tsubaki's room, since it's arranged the best."

Tsubaki cuts in. "But we can do it another day, Maka. If you want."

I look at them in surprise. "Y-you want me to come?"

"Well, yeah." Patti says, thoughtfully. "I mean, you're our friend now, right?"

_Friend ?_

I look at Liz and Patti, as well as Black Star, Soul, and Kid who were talking across the hall. I feel the corners of my mouth stretch, even though I'm exhausted.

"Yeah." I say, though it sounds like a question.

"So, what'll it be, tonight or tomorrow?" Liz asks.

"Um," As much as I'd like to say yes, I'm so tired I feel like I'm gonna drop. After a little hesitation, I decide on: "Tomorrow sounds good. I'm really tired."

I hope they're not disappointed in me, but no need to worry. Tsubaki and Liz both smile knowingly.

"First day in a nutshell." Tsubaki nods. "We'll see you tomorrow Maka."

They drop me off in front of my room, where I collapse gratefully onto my bed. When I close my door behind me, I hear Tsubaki ask:

"You don't think we came on too strong, do you?"

Liz responds. "Naw. Didn't you see her grin when Patti told her we were friends? You'd think she never had a friend before."

Their voices are fading as they move down the hallway, and I can't pick up the rest of the conversation. I'm flattered that they'd want me to be their friend. Considering my plan wasn't to get friendly with any psycho kids, these people are growing on me after only one day. And apparently they could read me like a book, which is partly comforting because it meant they still liked me, and is partly disturbing. It was either they were normal (which was kind of a laugh seeing how dinner went), or I'm more crazy than I thought.

I finish my realistic fiction before lockdown free time is over. I know we're allowed to leave to our rooms, but I feel drained. I wouldn't say I'm homesick, because I know I'd be feeling just as horrible at home, but I'm missing _something. _Thoughts just keep spinning in my head. What am I doing here? A week ago I was tucking A+ assignments into my binder, and now I'm in the loony bin. How did my life get so weird so fast? I pull on a pair black and red pajamas. The sleeves are long and made of soft flannel, comforting against my scars and the stitches at the base of my wrist. I feel a lump in my throat rise.

"Who would ever love someone like me?" I whisper. Friends? I've never had friends. And I hear words ringing in my head, words I've tried to block out for so long. Words I've tried to cut away just like I've cut my own flesh.

Despite my best efforts, I cry myself to sleep in my bland little room that is so much better and yet so alien compared to my own room at home, where the sounds of my parents never ending hate echoes through the floorboards.

My dreams are nothing new, a never ending rehash of everything hateful I've ever heard and turned against me. I see my parents trying to kill me, me killing myself, and my arms turning into something disgusting and absolutely unloveable.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *Checks email, sees all the fantastic reviews, follows and favorites, jumps up and down while giggling hysterically* Yay! thanks so much for reading. I'm reading the traffic graph, and I'm realizing that I lost a lot of people on the first few chapters. whoopsies. So thanks so much to the people who stuck with me through the short depressing chapters! Ok... so this chapter is probably not realistic BUT it sets up some stuff for other things that will happen in this story. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

I wake up to a knock on my door. I sit up and stumble to the door, rubbing my eyes blearily. Before I can register who it is, a paper cup is waved in front of my face making me go cross-eyed.

I'm still asleep, but I think I say something intelligent like: "Uh..."

I can't see the persons eyes through their glasses. But they bring their face close to mine. "Have a good sleep? I hope so, because you make a great dissection subject."

"Ahh!" I leap back and fall over my bed when I finally register the criss cross scars and the creepy pale eyes. It's Stein. I try to catch my breath, and I hear shouts through the hallway. Soul and Marie both come to the door.

"Seriously Stein? So uncool..." Soul mutters.

Marie just sighs.

Stein sets the cup on my desk and fills another one with water. "In other news, this is your medication. It may make you a little drowsy the first few times, but you'll get used to it. Yes, you have to take them all, and here is some water to take them with." He sets the other paper cup with water on my desk to. "Rise and shine, and do it quick because I have the whole floor to supervise before 8:30."

I hesitate before swallowing the two pills he made me take. After a "Say AHH" routine Stein takes my cups and throws them in a wastebasket on his cart.

"Showering in a half hour and breakfast in an hour. I hope you like hash browns!"

I watch him go. "Talk about a rude awakening." I mutter. There's no way I'm showering in front of everyone, so I take the time to fill the drawers with clothes and change into skinny jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt underneath a hoodie. After consideration, I decide to wear my black combat boots again. I look at my schedule, maybe I'll shower tonight when there's not as many people around. I mean, I can't just not shower so I'm going to have to suck it up eventually.

I organize my stuff into the desk drawers until 9, then walk to breakfast. Most of the girl's hair is wet. Tsubaki's is in a ponytail, and Patti's hangs in damp waves around her shoulders. Tsubaki and Liz look half asleep as they poke at their breakfast with forks. I see a swoosh of blue hair and mentally brace myself.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! YOU CAN KISS MY FE-"

_WHAM. _

Liz punches him in the face and knocks him flat on the table. Before Black Star can recover she leans over him and leers.

_"And just where do you get off screaming at me this early in the morning you little shit?" _She snarls. I can almost see a dark aura clouding around her as she pokes Black Star's cheek threateningly. It was amazing how she could make a plastic fork look threatening.

Kid reaches out for her shoulder. "Uh, Liz. It's five past nine. It's hardly 'early.'"

Liz turns to look at him, and Kid tenses. Then her eyes close sleepily and her head promptly drops onto his shoulder, sending Kid into protesting mutters and Patti into uncontrollable laughter.

Tsubaki yawns. "How did you sleep Maka?" She asks kindly.

"Um..." The truth is I hardly slept at all, but Patti saves me from having to answer.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone sleeps well on their first night. Sis still doesn't sleep well." She grins, and digs into her food.

Finally Soul arrives and loads his tray with food. Then sits down and surveys the scene in front of him wearily. He turns to me. "Are you okay? Stein likes to freak out the newbies. He's a total sadist."

"What happened?" Tsubaki asks.

"Stein scared the shit outa tiny tits this morning."

Not that nickname again. "Makaaaaaaa"

"Nope, I still like tiny tits bett-"

"Chop." I struck him over the head with my book, sending him face first on the table.

"OW! What the hell was that for? And why do you have that book?"

"It's called reading, you should try it sometime."

Over the arguing of the table is see Tsubaki smile nervously. "Aren't we charming in the morning?" She laughs to herself.

"So, where do we have study time?" I ask, checking my schedule again.

"Well, usually we have it in the classroom behind Commons, but it's Saturday. So we have Gym." Kid answers.

"Do we change out?" I ask.

"Only if you want." Says Tsubaki. "It's not like we break a sweat or anything. It's just a few games or a walk to get our blood going."

"That way _some _people don't destroy the building." Liz explains, looking meaningfully at Patti and Black Star. "You can go to the gym, or the garden during free time of course, but this is the period that's required."

"And you can meet Sid!" Patti giggles. "He's so nice!"

"Who's Sid?" I ask.

I'm surprised when Soul answers. "He's one of the councilors. He's in charge of the Arts and Crafts and the Gym program. He's pretty cool."

I'm about to take the stairs down, but Soul turns to an elevator and punches the arrow pointing down.

"I didn't know there was an elevator." I think aloud.

"There's stairs for some people." Kid explains. "You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

"No."

"That's good." We get in the elevator.

"What _are _you here for then?" Soul asks.

"Hypocrite." Liz mutters. "You can't ask people what they're here for when you don't tell anyone about yourself."

"How long have you been here, Soul?" I ask.

For a second I don't think he's going to reply. Then he says: "'bout a year."

_A year?_

_Ding. _The elevator stops, and all seven of us climb out. Patti leads us cheerfully to a pair of big doors. Behind them stands a tall, dark skinned man with wearing his hair in short cornrows like Nygus. He's well muscled with a black tattoo on one shoulder. Kim and her group are already there.

"Are you Maka Albarn?" Sid addresses me.

"Yeah."

He offers me his hand. "I'm Sid. I'm one of the councilors here." I shake his hand, and Sid turns to the rest of us. "Because it's a nice day I was thinking we could play Capture the Flag in the garden." Patti starts to laugh, and Sid glares at her.

"Now I didn't appreciate the way things went last time." Patti laughs harder. "So these are the rules." Black Star looks like he's trying not to laugh. "No practical jokes on anyone, particularly our more... fragile members." Black Star starts to snicker. "No trampling the plants." Patti and Black Star guffaw. "And NO breaking ANYTHING!" Patti and Black Star are literally rolling on the floor laughing, and Kid's eye is twitching. "I do NOT want any mental breakdowns caused by reckless behavior. Any questions?"

Kim raises her hand. "Um, yeah. Where is Crona?"

Sid winces. "Any OTHER questions?"

I raise my hand. "Uh, how do you play Capture the Flag?"

Soul, Black Star, and Patti all start laughing at me.

I glare at them, and Sid starts explaining. "Each team has a territory, and a flag. Each teams flag is hidden in plain sight somewhere on their territory. Goal is to get the other teams flag before they get yours. If you're tagged on the other teams territory you go to their jail, and you can only get out if someone on your team tags you. Understand?"

"I think so..."

"Good. Team captains will be..."

I'm almost knocked to the ground when Black Star jumps up and down next to me. "ME! PICK ME! ME!"

Sid glares at Black Star. "Soul, since you've graced us with your presence today, how about you be team captain. And Kim, you can be the other team captain. Pick your teams. No excluding, or I will pick teams for you."

Soul and Kim take turns picking teammates.

Kim picks Jacquelyn first.

Soul chooses Black Star.

Kim frowns. Then: "Ox."

Soul looks at me. "Maka."

Me? Why did he pick me? I'm grateful and everything, but what'll they think when they find out my sports ability is limited? Well, I'm an okay runner, maybe I won't totally fail.

"Harvar." The boy with the weird glasses.

"Tsubaki." She smiles gratefully and high fives me.

"Kilik." He grins, and pumps his fist.

"Patti." She just laughs.

"Tsugumi." A girl with black pigtails.

"Liz." She ties her hair in a ponytail like Tsubaki's and joins our side.

"Meme." A girl who looks like a bit of a space cadet.

"Kid." He adjusts his black T-shirt and joins our team.

As far as athletic ability goes, we look about matched. We have Black Star and Tsubaki, who look athletic. Soul and Kid, who probably are but I can't really tell. And Patti and I, and honestly who knows what Patti's like, but the opposite team is eyeing her warily. I look at her, and she laughs demonically.

Sid leads us out into the garden. It's nice and shady, with tall trees and tresses of vines and flowers. It seems like an ideal ground for this sort of game. Brightly colored clothing could be easily missed for a bed of flowers at first glance. Walkways made of red brick or stepping stones wind throughout the whole area. In the middle is a creek that evenly splits the sides in two.

"The creek divides the territories." Sid explains. "Here are your flags." A red bandana and a blue bandana. The blue one has the city flag on it, a sort of mask with three round holes like two eyes and a nose (Death's Mask), and the red one has a round sort of face like a jack o' lantern (The Soul Eater logo). Sid hands Soul the red one, and Kim the blue one. "You have five minutes before I blow my whistle and the game starts."

Soul gestures and leads us into our side of the garden. We reach the clear opposite end where a stone wall cuts us off from what must be the road, although it's quiet if it is.

"Okay, So where do you think we should hide it?" Soul asks. His question is open, but seems to be directed at Tsubaki.

"Well, our flag is red. So either we hide it in the camellia blossoms, or in a well shaded place." We walk around the path until we find a camellia bush, and Tsubaki expertly folds the flag into one of the flowers. I can't believe how seriously everyone is taking this, and even more how it seems like part of the fun.

"Do you think we should split into pairs?" Asks Kid.

Soul nods. "Yeah, loosely." He looks at us thoughtfully.

"How about Tsubaki and Black Star?" I surprise myself by suggesting, but that choice is obvious. Tsubaki would be the only one that could stand him. " Kid and Liz... and Patti." They seem to get along, despite their teasing. That leaves...

"Then it's you and me, Pigtails." Soul concludes. Whoops. I can't believe they're accepting my leadership like this, since I'm the quiet newbie and everything. But I think the pairings are good ones, even Soul and I. Soul comes off as arrogant and lazy, but he seems trustworthy at least.

"Lets make our prison over here." Liz says, pointing out a tree. Surrounded in bushes, and no clear line of sight to the flag. Perfect. These guys are good.

A high pitched _squeeeeeee_ cuts through the air.

"Sid's whistle!" Black Star says, unnecessarily. "Lets go Tsubaki!"

"Kay." The take off down the middle path. They're both fast, so good choice on my part.

All right Soul, I think we'll stay around the territory and catch any people getting too close to the flag." Kid gestures to Liz and Patti. Patti is bouncing up and down with excitement, and Liz is looking around thoughtfully, wandering around on her thin legs.

"Come on Pigtails." Soul is already jogging down the path, and I run to catch up with him. I have to say, for a game, this is really exciting. Soon I see the creek up ahead, as well as Kim's pink hair. I look at Soul, who meets my eyes. He's noticed too. There's a bridge in plain sight, but another path across part of the creek narrow enough to jump. So I do. Soul raises his eyebrows, but follows me anyway.

"Look at you, I figured you were one of those librarian types."

I wish I had my book to 'Maka Chop' him with.

"Looks can be deceiving." I mutter irritably. The problem is I was thinking the same thing about myself, but it's not like I'm about to tell him that.

We get over onto their side without any trouble. I take a stepping stone path into ivy covered tresses, before I hear shouting behind me. My heart beating quickly, I peer from my hiding place. Ox is chasing Soul. Before I can do something to help, Ox catches him, and Soul slows to a stop.

"You got me. Where's your prison?" Soul raises his hands in surrender.

Ox leads him over some raised beds. I look over my shoulder. The flag is out there, but Soul is my partner. It's my fault I got too ahead of him.

I should get him out of jail. I'm about to step forward when someone behind me whispers "Hey."

It's all I can do not to scream, but I do jump when my heart leaps into my throat. I almost collapse when I register it's Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Sorry, it's just us. What are you doing?"

"Soul got tagged, I'm going to get him out." I pant. "I don't know how I'm going to get over there without Ox seeing me though."

Black Stars face lights up. "A performance? I can do that."

Tsubaki smiles. "Oh yes."

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL! HAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki pushes me forward. "Go. I can look for the flag, and you can get Soul."

I nod, and dash behind a row of shrubs when I see Ox and Kim racing toward Black Star's 'show.'

In the end It's Soul's white hair that gives him away. I totally lost track of where they went in my desperate attempts to get away from Black Star's distraction. I still hear him jumping around behind me laughing and shouting stuff like "CAN'T CATCH ME!" and "I'M TO BIG FOR LITTLE GUYS LIKE YOU!" and generally being loud and obnoxious. Finally, I jump over some daisies and see him slouching against a tree.

"Tag." I grin, poking his elbow.

"Cool, thanks." Soul turns to look at me. "So, what now?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yep. Since Black Star is being so kind as to serve as the main attraction, we are pretty much free to go anywhere."

I point to where I last saw Tsubaki. "Let's get the flag!"

Soul smirks. "Cool."

Anything blue catches my eye and makes me whip my head around. I see Harvar and dive behind a bush. Soul sits there as well.

"This sneaking around isn't cool. We just run for it." He says, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Idiot!" I hiss. "We've gotten this far. We have to be getting close."

"Screw that!" Soul mutters. "No... wait." then: "Screw it! Lets go!" He jumps up and runs down the path.

"Moron!" I growl. If he wants to split, fine. Whatever. I run off in the opposite direction. Flag, flag, flag, flag. Damn, where is it? I'm sure our flag is fine, or I would have heard a whistle, right?

Flag, flag, flag.

"Maka!"

Soul is sprinting towards me, blue flag in hand, and Kim and Harvar hot on his heels. I wait until he's alongside me, and he tosses me the flag. I barely catch it, and run towards the creek. Kim runs towards the bridge. They're waiting for me to cross there. Damn, where is that narrow place. No time for that now, Harvar is cutting me off. The creek comes into view when I clear a raised bed of lavender. Black Star is on the other side.

"YAHOO! COME ON MAKA!"

No other options. The creek is about four feet across, I can probably make it. I jump, legs spread out in front of me. I land safely on the other side. A whistle blows. Kim, Harvar, and Soul come to a stop. Kilik comes barreling across one of the paths, he's holding the red flag. I just barely beat him. Patti is close behind him, sees me and laughs.

"Yay! You got the flag Maka!" Patti laughed.

Kilik grins at me and drops our flag. "Good one, Maka."

Sid walks from where he was leaning against the stone wall. "That's all we have time for today, guys. No mental breakdowns. This is good. I'll be having those flags back now, please."

Kid, Tsubaki, Meme, and Tsugumi have all appeared now, but-

"Where's Liz?" Kid and I ask Patti in unison.

She shrugs. "Sis had to rest a sec, Kid. She's pretty tired."

"I'll go get her." I offer.

"I'll go too." Says Kid. We walk down the main path. Kid looks irritable, but then again, you can't really tell with him.

Liz is kneeling on the side of one walkway. She looks up when we turn the corner.

She smiles, and I notice the dark circles under her eyes. "Hey guys! I'm coming, I just got a little tired."

Kid ignores her, and lifts up her thin wrist. "You haven't been eating enough, Liz. You know that's why you don't have enough energy, right?" Liz doesn't respond, but something in her face changes, and I can't tell if it's anger or guilt.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: GUYS I HAVE FOUND A PROBLEM! THERE IS BARELY ANY KID X LIZ FANART! I know she doesn't have much character development in the anime ****_HOWEVER_**** yours truly has read the manga and in the manga there is plenty of character development to eat up! Therefor I can get really super psyched writing and drawing pairings. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**

* * *

I collapse gratefully on my bed. It's free time now, and we're all taking a breather before we meet in the Common Room. I hear Soul in the room across from mine. He's probably just as tired as I am, he ran pretty hard too. I also wonder if my medication is effecting my energy levels, Stein said it might make me a little drowsy. I read a chapter of my fantasy novel, then I leave my room and walk across the hall.

I knock lightly on Soul's door. "Hey, Soul. Do you want to meet the others? It's 11:15."

Soul groans. I hear stirring, then he opens the door slightly and peers through it. "No thanks." He mutters.

"Um, ok. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just resting before lunch." He grins halfheartedly at me. "Cool guys need their sleep, y'know?" He says. I pause to roll my eyes at him. Weird, yes. Cool, not so much.

I leave, but still wonder about Soul. He sure holes up in his room a lot. I wonder if he'll even go to lunch today, he didn't yesterday.

Kid, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki were already in the room when I came in. No one else is here, and all four are occupying one of the couches. Kid was having a forced conversation with Patti, and Liz was doing similarly with Tsubaki.

"I just think that you could create some very interesting symmetrical art with giraffes being the subject."

"Like Origami? I can make an origami giraffe."

"Hmm... that too. But I was thinking more along the lines of a graceful sculpture."

"Seriously?" Liz cuts in. "You are so obsessed! Don't you have anything else to talk about?"

"My conversations are none of your concern, Liz." Kid responds stiffly.

"If it's with _my _sister then damn fucking straight its my business! You're gonna screw up her head!"

"Well, that's hilarious coming from you." Kid says pointedly, turning his face toward her and narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"Hey now..." Tsubaki says quietly.

"And just what the hell's _THAT _supposed to mean?" Liz snarls. She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

Kid also stands up, his golden eyes furious and calculating. "I'm just saying that what's Patti's life like when her only guardian and roll model _doesn't eat._"

Liz looks like she's been slapped in the face, but she recovers quickly. Her eyes are flashing in a rage like a cornered animal, and I can suddenly imagine her on the streets. "Patti. How about you go back to the room." She says quietly. "I have to clear some stuff up with Kid."

"But-" Patti starts, her blue eyes wide and hurt.

"_Now._" Liz doesn't look at any one of us. I almost expect her to start choking up, but her face is angry, cold, and dry.

Tsubaki is shaking slightly, but she offers a hand to Patti. "Come on, I'll go with you. I have some markers we can use." Tsubaki smiles reassuringly, and Patti hesitantly takes her hand.

When they leave, Liz takes a breath and speaks again. "I did _everything _I could for her!"

"Well that's great for Patti, Liz. But how did you get the money for food? For clothes, and blankets? I know you stole things, but that can't be all. You think I'm ignorant about what people can be like to two young girls?"

For a second I think I see something break in Liz. My eyes widen when I think of what Kid's implying. Then Liz's face hardens and I feel the need to back away.

"And since when is it your business, you damn brat? I didn't _ask _for your pity! Everything's so black and white for you, isn't it? You live in your little Perfect World where you're dad is Mayor of the city and everything is perfectly symmetrical! Well, everything's not black and white, and we were doing _fine _before you came along!" Liz's voice is raising to a scream, and I'm glad no one is in the common room. Where is a councilor when you need one?

"Patti's _psychotic_ Liz. You both have serious issues, and you think you were fine? I know what 'fine' looks like Liz, and an emaciated teenager and her bipolar sister is not it!"

...

Liz turns away. "Well, fuck you." And she runs out of the common room. She brushes past Black Star on his way in.

"Hey, whats _her _deal?" Black Star mutters.

Kid doesn't answer, for the first time since I've met him, his eyes are completely open, and vulnerable.

"Maka." He says. "Please check on Patti." I nod, and Kid wipes his face with the back of his hand, and leaves the Common Room rubbing his temples.

Lunch is an awkward affair. Patti is looking from Tsubaki, to me, to Kid. Kid doesn't talk, but instead arranges his hot dog and vegetables into symmetrical configurations with his gaze distant. Black Star has the sense to keep his mouth shut, for once, and instead copies Patti in looking between the four of us, bewildered. Soul finally shows up a little later, and sits down next to me.

"Uh... What happened?" He asks me quietly. I'm honored he's asking me, the newbie, as if I can really make sense of the argument that just happened. Before I can answer however, Nygus appears over us.

"Have any of you seen Liz?" She asks, her eyes are concerned.

"Not since free time." Tsubaki answers. Kid nods slowly.

"Well, I can't find her." Nygus explains bluntly.

"We assumed she was with Marie or something." Tsubaki says, her eyes wide.

"I'll help you look." I say.

Nygus nods. "Ok."

She's not in her room, not in Marie or Steins office. She's not in the art room, and not in the garden. Nygus checks the other floors, and I check the bathroom.

Liz is standing with her shirt off and held up to her chest. She's even skinnier than I thought, her ribs are showing and her spine juts out her back like spines. Her blue eyes connect with mine through the mirror, and she turns around quickly, yanking her shirt on. I walk up to her cautiously, and I don't know what to say.

"Are you OK?" What a dumb question. 'Of course not' is the answer, even I know that. But before I can face palm for my nonexistent social skills, Liz bursts into tears. Her face, which is usually so strong, defiant, bulletproof, is crumbling. She starts to fall to her knees, and I grab her arms and sink slowly to the ground with her. She just curls her bony hands around my sweater and cries, and I just sit there, awkwardly holding her. I'm a little scared that this girl I only recently met is trusting me like this, and I'm a little flattered.

Finally Nygus comes in, sees us both there, kneeling on the floor with Liz's shirt on inside out and says gently, "I'm going to get Marie."

I nod, and continue trying to comfort my new friend as sobs rattle the bones poking through her skin.

**A/N: Drama chapter! Somewhere in the next few chapters we'll find out what happened to Liz to trigger her anorexia. **

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry. IT"S BEEN OVER TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also this chapter is really short and not much happens... I AM SUCH A CRAPPY CRAP FAN-WRITER! But yeah. My only excuse is that this is chapter 13, which is an unlucky number. whoopsies. Anyway, enjoy your unlucky chapter.**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut **

* * *

Liz was gone for the rest of the day. The sixth of us trudge to Therapeutic Activities, and Tsubaki nervously starts up a conversation with Black Star and I.

"So, um. I wonder what Sid'll have us draw today?" Tsubaki says nervously. "Maka, this is your first session right?"

"Yeah." I look at Patti, whose face is seriously weirding me out. Her usually cheerful, round eyes are narrowed and dilated. Her smile is twisted, and her rosy cheeks are sallow. "Patti, are you ok?" I ask.

She sneers at me. "What the hell do you care?"

I jump, and Kid whispers to me. "Patti's a little psychotic when she's feeling down. She was like this all the time when she lived on the streets. It's not your fault, she's probably just scared for Liz."

I nod. I get it, but it's still unnerving to see her like this.

"Maka. Welcome to Therapeutic Activities." Sid welcomes me. "How are you? Tired?" I nod. He looks at me sympathetically. "I realize that most patient's first night here is not restful. That's the kind of man I am." He looks at Patti, and his gaze narrows. "Today, we are going to draw our families. You can draw a concept, draw a memory. Mostly I want you to express how you feel about each member. I have a few different kinds of paper, colored pencils, water colors or normal paint. Take your pick."

I take watercolor paper and paints, and sit down next to Tsubaki and Soul. I start with my Papa's red hair, then his dress shoes and tie. Then on the other side, Mama's severe ponytail and determined stomp toward the edge of the paper. Papa's walking away with a purple haired girl wrapped in one arm and a glass of wine on the other. They leave a trail of blood that grew wider in the middle until I paint a defeated figure kneeling in the middle of the paper in a pool of blood. My pigtails are falling out and I'm in the clothes I tried to kill myself in. One wrist is spilling blood and chained to the ground. Chained to life and my parents who only cared enough to save the life I don't want.

When I finish I lean away from the paper and take a deep breath. I peer out of the corner of my eye at Tsubaki's paper. Hers was done in colored pencils and depicted herself reaching out to a raven-haired figure whose face was in shadow. On the other side of me Soul is drawing some freaky red dude and a piano, and a boy I assume is himself playing a violin. But, no. It can't be Soul, this boy has blue eyes. I watch as Soul draws angel wings on the violinist. Suddenly Soul's red eyes flash at me and I pretend to watch Sid, who is examining Patti's drawing of Kid and Liz. When I look away from Sid I find that Soul is still watching me.

"What?" I whisper defensively.

Soul grins at me with his freaky shark teeth. "Just looking. Self conscious much?" He lowers his voice and leans in so I can feel his breath on my ear. "Tiny tits?"

"Maka Chop!" I hiss and bring a book down on his head.

"Ow! Where did you get that book from anyway?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." I mutter, lowering my book.

He rubs his head. "Aren't you mysterious."

"Says you. Nice demon by the way." I glance down at his paper.

Soul pauses, then grins at me and holds it up. "My self portrait. You like?"

"If by like you mean seriously creeped out."

"Looks like you guys are done. It's almost time to go, so why don't you clean up and take your drawings to Group."

I check that my painting is dry, then put it in my book for safekeeping. I catch Soul trying to look at mine and glare at him. I know it's hypocritical since I looked at his, but I still don't want someone to see such a naked part of me. Why? Why did I put such a piece on to paper? Tsubaki stands up, and gestures to me and Black Star.

"Come on guys. Let's go." She smiles at us.

Soul nods. "I'll get Patti."

Black Star looks at him. "You're going to Group? This is two days in a row what is that, a record for you?"

Soul growls at him. "I used to show up to everything a few months ago. Before you came and made me sick, Captain Spaz."

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU JUST COULDN"T TAKE MY AWESOMENESS!"

Soul gave us an apathetic little smirk before turning to Patti's desk. "Yeah. I guess I just couldn't take the pressure anymore."

There is something about that creepy smile of his. Its like there's someone on the other side of his red eyes, banging on the inside and trying to get out. Now that I think about it everyones' eyes look like that. I wonder if mine do too.

* * *

I close the door of Marie's office behind me and turn to face her. "How is Liz?" I ask.

Marie beams at me. "Liz is much better. Actually, we had a breakthrough with her. She has finally accepted her treatment."

"Is it ok to ask what happened to her?"

Marie smiled. "You'll have to ask her that. But you were there for her when no one else was, so I think that she'd tell you."

I'm a little surprised... does that mean Liz and I are friends?

"When will Liz be back?" I surprise myself by asking.

"She is having Free Time right now, she'll be at dinner in an hour. Now let's talk about you."

* * *

**A/N: Cross country preseason starts tomorrow! I'm so excited! I hope I makes a friend. Yours truly gets to be the new girl sophomore year. I'm gonna go to sleep now! Byebyeeeee.**

**~ThatOneAnimeNut**


	14. Authors Note: I'M STILL ALIVE I SWEAR

Hey guys, It's me. I haven't posted in FOREVER I know. I'm really sorry. School is crazy we have so much homework, but I promise I work on chapter 14 a little bit every day. It shouldn't take too much longer. In fact I want to have it out by the time October comes around, but no promises. What I can promise is that next chapter holds the secret behind Liz's anorexia, a game of truth or dare, and sews the seeds of the stories romance. So yeah. BE EXCITED. I know I am. Thanks for everyone who continues to comment and follow! I can not tell you how happy I get when fanfiction emails me with a new review. And to those who have followed, favorites, and reviewed multiple times... thanks to you the most. I've had a few people tell me this story makes their day you make my day. Sorry I haven't posted in so long, not to much longer of a wait I promise.

Thanks again everyone.

~ThatOneAnimeNut~


End file.
